Never Trust A Wraith
by ChibiAyane
Summary: John/Wraith Queen. John is an ambassador to Wraith relations. He's pretty sure there are people who are better qualified to do this job. And why do all the queens want to jump his bones? Why did he say yes? Alien biology ahead!


Never Trust A Wraith

John hated being an ambassador. He was a military man. The commanding officer of the Atlantis Expedition. How did he end up with the job of a bureaucrat? Well, the Wraith insisted. John was the one they'd dealt with in the past. John was the one who'd shown willingness to cooperate with the Wraith in the past. He'd worked alongside them on more than one occasion.

He'd tried to argue that others of the expedition had been there too, some of whom would be better suited for the position.

But no. Once they hear the magic words 'Ancient genes' John is suddenly like Wraith catnip. Like his genetics somehow made him more important than other humans.

John didn't understand why, but the Wraith wouldn't change their minds. He'd even tried to tell them that there was a military general on Earth who had 'Ancient genes' too and would be better at this than John was.

But still no. And it was mostly due to one Wraith in particular – Todd. John was pretty sure he was rallying the other Wraith to 'insist' on going through John for negotiations, and he was pretty sure he was doing it just because he liked having John living on his Hive ship. He liked having John close at hand.

And using him as a bargaining chip with rival hives.

Another reason John considered himself 'Wraith Nip', because as soon as they hear those magic words – Ancient genes – they pounce. Suddenly, all the queens seem to want to jump his bones.

It was getting harder to say no to them. He was running out of excuses. Even pretending he had a significant other on Earth wasn't deterring them. Wraith didn't seem to understand monogamy.

John was brought out of his lamenting by the action of two queens quickly standing from their seats at the large conference table and hissing at one another.

John sighed softly. This negotiation had devolved quickly. They didn't seem to mind much about the changes to their diet restrictions – only feeding from willing participants and no draining people dry in one go. There were plenty of Wraith worshipers, Todd had assured him, that would be willing to be fed from in increments.

But they were arguing about John's continued role in the situation. They knew Wraith genes were going to have to change to accommodate the changes Todd wanted to make to their genome. And they've decided they want 'Ancient genes' to be part of it.

John didn't understand it. It's not like he had superpowers or something. Sure, he was smarter, more resilient and had better reflexes than the average bear but that was about it.

John sighed again and stood up. "Enough!" he shouted, glaring at the two queens. They both looked astounded that someone other than another queen had just yelled at them. "Why are you so adamant about having me... grace your beds?" he asked, point-blank.

The taller queen on the right smirked at him, not at all hiding her lust for him. She was fairly attractive, for a Wraith, John had to admit. She was taller than him, thin but shapely. Her skin wasn't nearly as wet looking as some other Wraith he'd seen, which was a huge plus. Her black hair was tied back in a painfully tight bun and she actually wore a black crown to complement her tight black gown.

"Because we find you most desirable," she said, no longer playing games. She turned to Todd. "My terms are quite plain – my Hive will evolve in the most natural way. No laboratory work, just simple natural selection. I will mate with the Atlantian, and my offspring will be the change made."

"There are better ways of tying the two species together," Todd began but was interrupted.

"I refuse to do it your way," the queen countered. She stared hard at Todd. "I do not trust that you will not tamper with the genetic codes. To cause undesired mutations, deadly mutations."

"He wouldn't do that," John said, sending a mild glare in Todd's direction. "But fine."

The queen on the right looked hopeful and a bit sinister, if it were possible to mix those two together.

"You will mate willingly?" she asked.

"You were going to do it if I was unwilling?" John asked, receiving a shark-like grin in response. "You get me for one night. Twelve hours, that's all."

Todd growled softly. "You do not need to feel pressured into this, Sheppard. I'm sure given time, we could come to some accord that wouldn't involve selling your body to get the desired result."

"Maybe, but I really don't see anything else working," John replied. "Do you?" Todd only glowered at him.

"Then I will get you the next night?" the queen on the left asked.

He needed to come up with names for these two.

"Maybe give me a night to recuperate in between?" John suggested, grimacing slightly.

"Fine," the queen on the left agreed readily. John was going to call her Gwen, after the princess Gwenivere. She had long blonde hair. The queen on the right smirked again. John was going to call her Sheba because she acted like she thought she deserved to be worshiped.

"Okay, then. But Todd," he said, gesturing to said Wraith. "Will monitor the genetic changes made to each hive to help make sure things are going the way we want them to. You agree not to feed on unwilling humans, stick to worshipers or drone Wraith who volunteer, and in exchange, you each get to 'mate' with me for one night. No more. Deal?"

John looked back and forth between the two smug looking queen Wraiths, who looked about ready to eat him. In a good way. "Deal?" John asked again, looking at the queens and Todd in succession. Todd did not look happy, but he nodded his assent. Gwen and Sheba both nodded as well.

"You will accompany me to my Hive tonight," Sheba declared.

John reluctantly nodded. The Kirk jokes were never going to end once the others on Atlantis found out he'd had to sell his body to two alien queens to get the deal they wanted.

McKay was going to love this.

It wasn't too much later that John found himself aboard a Wraith cruiser, headed for one of the giant hive ships that were orbiting the planet they'd agreed to meet on for the negotiations.

Sheba had John sitting next to her on what could have been called a chaise lounge. Her hands were exploring his body, over his clothing. For now.

He'd been disarmed for this excursion and he wasn't too happy about that.

Her fingers twined in his hair and pulled experimentally. John hissed and glared at her. "That's attached to me," John groused. Sheba smirked.

John was wearing his leather jacket over his usual BDUs. Her hands found their way into his jacket and were caressing his chest and abs. She hadn't ventured further down yet. He suspected she was saving that for when she had him in her bedroom.

A few minutes later, he was being escorted through the queen's Hive by two armed drone Wraiths, following behind Sheba. As if they expected John to try and run from the situation. He didn't know where they expected he would run to on a Hive ship floating out in space. Though he supposed if he had to he could just steal a dart.

He wondered if they knew he could fly a dart? Probably.

Sheba walked into what could only be the Queen's quarters because of the general extravagance of the room. The door hissed shut behind him, leaving him alone with the queen.

Sheba sat down on her bed and started stroking her cat. John was too preoccupied wondering where she'd gotten a cat to think about the obvious sex joke.

The queen motioned for John to come closer, which he did, tentatively. He had no idea what to do here. He didn't know if she wanted him to take control and start right away, or if she wanted to take things slower and be in control herself. He figured she'd probably go for the latter.

"Sit," Sheba commanded, patting the bed.

He was right.

The moment he sat down she pushed him to lie back on the bed so hard she knocked the wind out of him. The cat jumped down, growling its displeasure. Next thing he knew, Sheba was on top of him.

"Normally, bedding a human would be straight forward," Sheba said. "Merely done for pleasure, but this time I would actually produce offspring. So it will be a more lengthy process and probably a bit strange for you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," John said, shrugging lightly.

Sheba smirked and began undressing, letting her long dark hair down in the process. Her body was remarkably human-like. She had the same curves, the same outward anatomy. Her skin was a light green all over, except on her sides and the outsides of her thighs, which were a darker green. She had no hair anywhere but on her head.

And suddenly, John felt like a hairy gorilla.

Sheba didn't seem to care as she crawled on top of John again and began pulling at his clothes. His jacket and shirt were discarded first. Sheba purred as her hands skimmed the hair on his chest, raking her nails through it. She pushed him back again and straddled John's hips. Her long, sleek, black hair fell over her shoulders to hang down and tickle his chest.

She leaned in and took a long smell of his neck, catching the scent of his mild arousal. Her long tongue took a taste of him, as her hands practically ripped his pants open and found his semi-hard cock. John tensed up, but relaxed when she only started stroking him.

She used her other hand to grab his right hand and brought it between her legs. John did not find what he thought he'd find down there. Instead of the usual two large orifices, he found three. Sheba made him push two fingers into the oddly firm third one in between the other two. He gathered that the front one would be a normal human-like vagina.

"Do you feel that?" she asked around a soft moan. John nodded, speechless. "That is what I use to lay eggs. Normally, I would never let a human touch this, but this time things are different."

John was trying hard not to think about her laying eggs. Eggs with his seed in them.

How was this his life?

Sheba renewed her strokes on his cock, and despite the weirdness, he still went hard as a rock.

"You will use this to pleasure yourself. I need your seed in what is called an ovipositor," she explained.

Weirdness renewed, John had to fight to stay hard. It didn't take much. She was still beautiful and sexy. It all made him wonder about the male Wraith anatomy, which brought Todd to mind...

John stopped that train of thought before it could leave the station.

When she felt he was hard enough, she positioned herself over him and that weird third hole actually descended and engulfed him in the tightest grip he'd ever felt on his dick. It was fantastic!

John gasped and arched his back, jerking upward into her. They both moaned, and things became a little more normal as she began riding him. It was just weird in that the ovipositor never even let an inch of him go, but he felt the friction of the organ moving in and out of her body.

Sheba moaned wantonly, her hands groping his body. John reached up and cupped her breasts, wondering vaguely why she had them. But, whatever. They were there, and apparently sensitive if her louder moans meant anything.

Sheba ramped up her bucking movements, making John groan as the organ squeezed him harder. This round wasn't going to last long at this rate.

John's hands found her hips to try and slow her down, but she didn't seem to want to slow down.

The next thing he knew, what could only be described as tentacles had him spread eagle on the bed. Sheba never even slowed down in the slightest.

That's when John remembered that queens had full control of their hives. Which meant Sheba had just ordered her hive ship to tie him up.

"Okay, no!" John gasped, trying to pull himself free.

Sheba growled and simply pushed him down with one hand and held him there. "Be still, human!"

Sheba just kept riding him until her moans crescendoed and she practically dragged John's orgasm out of him at the same time she finished with a loud hiss. Her organ was milking him for all he was worth.

John felt like he'd been milked dry by the time it stopped undulating around him.

Sheba stayed on top of him. She was petting him while she purred in contentment.

"Okay, you can let me up now," John insisted, tugging on the restraining tentacles.

"I think not," Sheba hissed.

She lifted herself off of him and left the room through a side door.

"Hey, don't leave me like this!" John yelled. He got no answer.

John sighed and laid back, assuming she'd be back soon.

Nearly an hour and a lot of struggling later, Sheba came back. She was still naked but looked as though she'd just finished a cardio workout.

"Let me out of this thing!" John demanded.

"Hush now," Sheba said, laying down on the bed beside John. She turned on her side facing him and reached out to brush John's hair back off his forehead.

"You can't keep me tied up like this," John hissed, jerking his head away from her hand.

"Of course I can," Sheba stated authoritatively. "I am your queen!"

John stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "No, you're not!" he spat. "I'm not a wraith or a worshiper. This whole thing is a diplomatic agreement. Now let me go!"

Sheba hissed angrily, raising her feeding hand threateningly.

"Go ahead!" John dared her. "You take any of my life from me and Todd's alliance will blow this hive to smithereens!"

Sheba growled but lowered her hand. "Not if I refuse to return you to him."

John stared at her silently for a few moments. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I can tell that the offspring in those eggs I just laid are going to be far stronger than any of my previous ones," she said, petting John's face. "Your genetics melded with mine as if you had some wraith in you."

John frowned at her. "Well, there isn't. Sorry to disappoint." He thought about it silently for a minute. "I got bitten by an Iratus bug," he said, shrugging as best he could while tied up. "Then I got stung by a wraith that had been infected with a virus that was turning her back into something like an Iratus bug."

Sheba purred, moving to straddle John. "You were stung by a wraith queen?" she asked, a glint in her eyes.

"Well, no, she wasn't a queen. She was just a girl that had been raised by a human," John supplied, wondering if he should be telling her this. It didn't seem to be helping his situation any.

"If the wraith was female, then she was meant to be a queen!" Sheba growled. "You've been infected by a queen's venom, and survived. Then you have to have wraith DNA in your blood."

"No," John said, uncertainly. "The doctors on Atlantis were able to remove the wraith DNA and the Iratus RNA from me."

"Wraith is not so easily washed away," Sheba said. "As you know from your dealings with the one you call Michael."

John froze. "You know about him, huh?"

"Who doesn't?" she asked, smirking. "You might be interested to know that he has taken refuge on my Hive."

John's eyes widened in horror, renewing his struggles against the tentacles holding him. Sheba laughed almost girlishly.

"Relax!" she said. "He is preoccupied with his own research into eliminating the need to feed. Though, it was his idea to have me mate with you."

"Oh, it was, was it?" John asked, his face paling while he still struggled.

"Yes, and he will be monitoring my offspring's progress," Sheba supplied.

"Let me go," John demanded again. He needed to get out of there before Michael showed up and started experimenting on him.

"Michael will not lay a hand on you," Sheba promised. "You're mine!"

"I'm nobody's!" John growled. "And excuse me if I don't believe you actually have any control over that nut job!"

"How rude, John," a voice said from the door.

Sheba whipped around and hissed loudly, baring her teeth. "Leave now!" she demanded.

John couldn't see who it was from his position but he didn't need to see. He knew that voice.

"Michael," John said. "How's it going, buddy?" He tried for nonchalant, but even John heard the fear in his voice.

Michael chuckled, coming to stand beside the bed, looking down at John with a mild grin. "Don't worry, Sheppard," Michael said. "I have no interest in revenge. I merely want to be a part of the process of making wraith... better."

"Uh-huh," John said wryly, nodding. He pulled at the tentacles hard enough to make his hands go numb.

"Stop that, John," Michael said, moving to still one of John's hands. "We don't want you to hurt yourself. You need to be in peak health to offer good stout genetic material."

"Don't touch me!" John shouted, trying to pull away.

Michael laughed, as he sat on the side of the bed. The queen growled at his audacity.

"Calm yourself, my queen," Michael said, pulling a weird-looking blade from his pocket. "I'm only here to ensure your new mate stays yours."

Without further ado, Michael brought the blade to John's arm, right where his sub-dermal transmitter was.

"No, don't!" John shouted. He ground his teeth in pain as Michael cut into him.

Michael quickly and efficiently cut into his arm and removed the transmitter. "There," the hybrid said, holding the tiny microchip between his fingers. "Now it won't be so easy for them to find you."

"You bastard!" John spat, trying to sit up. He wanted to punch the hybrid in his stupid smirking face so bad!

Michael only chuckled and said, "He's all yours," to Sheba, then left the room.

Sheba purred and laid herself over John's body. She licked the blood from her new human mate's arm. "I apologize for that," she said. "But where were we? Oh yes!" She reached down between John's legs and grabbed his cock in hand.

"No! You're going to let me go!" John commanded in his best CO voice.

Sheba only laughed, as she proceeded to massage him gently, rubbing her groin on his hip. She purred louder as she stroked him.

John was having a hard time thinking about sex after what just happened and with the pain of his bleeding arm. Those transmitters worked off of the heat and electrical impulses in the human body. With it removed, everyone was going to think he was dead.

Just as John realized this, hoping that Todd would come to rescue him, he felt the tell-tale jerking of the ship entering hyperspace.

Sheba looked so happy.

He was so screwed.

To be continued? Probably not.


End file.
